Shamrocket
250px |cost = 3 |set = Event |class = Guardian |tribe = Leafy Pinecone Trick |ability = Destroy a Zombie that has 4 or more. |flavor text = The bigger they are, the harder they go boom.}} Shamrocket is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability instantly destroys a zombie with 4 or more. Its zombie counterpart is Rocket Science. Shamrocket was introduced in update 1.12.6, along with Spyris, , Plucky Clover, Leprechaun Imp, and Bonus Track Buckethead. It is now craftable as of update 1.16.10. It became available on the Zombie's Luck Weekly Event and was available from March 22th, 2017, to March 28th, 2017, and was also available in an Early Access Pack from March 7th, 2017, through March 14th, 2017. Origins It is based on a shamrock, a young spring of a clover used as the symbol of Ireland, and a rocket, a missile, spacecraft, aircraft, or other vehicle that obtains thrust from a rocket engine. Its name is a portmanteau of "shamrock," the real-life plant it is based on, and "rocket," the real-life object it is based on. Its description is a reference to the idiom "the bigger they are, the harder they fall." Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribes:' Leafy Pinecone Trick *'Ability:' Destroy a Zombie that has 4 or more. *'Set:' Event Card description The bigger they are, the harder they go boom. Update history Update 1.12.6 *Added to the game. Update 1.14.13 *Tribe added: Pinecone Update 1.16.10 *Became craftable. Strategies With Shamrocket is basically the plant counterpart of Rocket Science, due to them having the exact same use. However, unlike Rocket Science, Shamrocket can't be used on zombies that were boosted through tricks on that turn, meaning you have to take the hit and retaliate next turn. On the other hand, since plants play after zombies, you can destroy a high-strength zombie before your opponent can boost it or make it do a bonus attack. Generally, you can also aim to destroy powerful zombies with Shamrocket like Zombot 1000, Nurse Gargantuar, Wizard Gargantuar, and other zombies that have more than 4 strength. However, since you can only have four in a deck, only use them on zombies that will cause you a lot of trouble. Shamrocket also serves as an alternative to as you can destroy a single zombie that has high strength, while at the same time keeping your high-strength plants intact. However, if you expect that the zombie hero will play multiple high-strength zombies, then Doom-Shroom should be used as it affects multiple fighters. Against Be careful when facing a Guardian hero, as boosting your zombies may cause them to be destroyed by this trick. The hero that you should be most cautious of is Wall-Knight, since he can pair it up with , which will allow him to destroy all zombies regardless of strength for 3 sun. It is difficult to anticipate if your opponent has this card, and therefore, it can be hard to counter. The best way to prevent this trick from wrecking you is to play lots of Gravestone zombies, as they cannot be affected by it until the turn after they are played, but then you have to watch out for and Blockbuster. You can also play lots of zombies with 3 strength or less, though later in the game, this strategy becomes less reliable. If you want to play a zombie with at least 4 strength but want to prevent it from being destroyed by this trick, you can use Teleport or Teleportation Zombie to play it in the Zombie Tricks phase, protect them with , or delay it with Defensive End. Gallery New Shamrocket.png|Shamrocket's statistics ShamrocketCard.jpg|Shamrocket's card ShamrocketLockedCard.jpg|Shamrocket's grayed out card ShamrocketCardImage.png|Shamrocket's card image HD-Shamrocket.png|HD Shamrocket HD Shamrocket Twitter.png|HD Shamrocket from the Plants vs. Zombies Twitter It's the Shamroninja!.jpg|Shamrocket being played (1) ShameRocket on You Fire Rooster.jpg|Shamrocket being played (2) Screenshot (19).png|Shamrocket being played (3) TimeTravelBundleShamrocket.png|Shamrocket on the advertisement for the Time Travel Bundle Shamrocket in Weekly Events Ads.png|Shamrocket on the advertisement for the Weekly Events Night1.PNG|Nightcap having two Shamrockets in his hand EventRewindBundlePluckyShamrocket.png|Shamrocket on an advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle Old Shamrocket Statistics.png|Shamrocket's statistics before update 1.14.13 Trivia *In the Russian version and other localized versions of Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, this card has a mistake in the statistics, stating that this trick destroys a plant with 4 or more. See also *Rocket Science *Cut Down to Size Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Guardian cards Category:Event cards Category:Plant Tricks Category:Tricks Category:Leafy cards Category:Pinecone cards Category:Luck O' the Zombie Category:Explosive plants Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Instant-kill cards